Fluid streams, such as air, can carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant material from the fluid stream. For example, air flow streams to engines (for example combustion air) for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminant therein that should be filtered. It is preferred for such systems, that selected contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the fluid. A variety of fluid filter (air or liquid filter) arrangements have been developed for contaminant rejection. However, continued improvements are sought.
Certain of the techniques described herein are related to those described in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/599,686 filed Aug. 6, 2004; a complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present provisional application also includes some techniques described in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/600,081, filed Aug. 9, 2004, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Further, the present provisional application includes certain the techniques in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/602,721 filed Aug. 18, 2004; the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Also, the present provisional application includes certain of the techniques described in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/616,364 filed Oct. 5, 2004; the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.